A Shuffled Love
by TornAngelWings
Summary: Drabbles based on the music that plays when I put my iPod on shuffle. Mostly AU; Genesis/Cissnei; T for brief language and romance. "Sometimes…we just need someone to lean on, when our loved ones aren't here."
1. Love I

**Okay people, I wanted to try this out. I put my iPod on shuffle and these songs played. All of them are Genesis/Cissnei, of course. So, Sephiroth, do the disclaimer please!**

**Sephiroth: TornAngelWings doesn't own Final Fantasy VII, thank the Goddess. Or the music.**

X---

**Lovelovelovelovelovelovelove**

_I promise you my heart just promise to sing,__  
__Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.-Prelude 12/21 (AFI)_

She could take the pain no more. The monster had torn up her shoulder; she couldn't even toss Rekka at it, the searing pain was too much. Before her eyelids drooped over her eyes, she thought she saw the familiar red coat running her way.

When Cissnei woke up, she felt weightless, like someone was caring her. "Genesis…?" she asked groggily.

He hummed in response and bent his head and pressed his forehead to hers. "Sleep now." He kissed her now closed eyes. "My soul, corrupted by vengeance hath endured torment to find the end of the journey in my own salvation and your eternal slumber."

**Lovelovelovelovelovelovelove**

_I __feel the pressure__  
__It's coming down on me.__  
__It's turning me black'n blue (Ohhh)__  
__You left me on the side of the road (Side of the road)__  
__And now I've got no place to go.__  
__You've brought the flood!__ –The Flood (Escape the Fate)_

Degrading. That's what was happening to him. Genesis Rhapsodos's form shook with a choked sob. He was alone; there was no one he could go to. Not even her. He would desert Shinra without even saying goodbye, that's what was best for her. Cissnei deserved more than a monster.

**Lovelovelovelovelovelovelove**

_You got me jumping like a crazy clown__  
__And I don't feature what your puttin' down__  
__Well since I kissed his loving lips of wine__  
__The thing that bothers me is__  
__That I like it fine –Stupid Cupid (Mandy Moore)_

Cissnei felt like a giggling schoolgirl. Her she was, pinned to a wall in one of Shinra's abandoned hallways, lip-locked with Genesis Rhapsodos. At first it had been an innocent peck on the lips. The next thing she knew he had his arms around her waist, holding her against the wall, deepening the kiss. She about shrieked when he licked her lips, asking for entrance. She complied, allowing him to slip his tongue into her mouth. Oh Goddess, he tasted like Banora Apple Wine. All of her TURK thoughts drifted away. She could get used to this.

**Lovelovelovelovelovelovelove**

_I need a hero__  
__I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light__  
__He's gotta be sure__  
__And it's gotta be soon__  
__And he's gotta be larger than life(larger than life)__ –Holding Out For a Hero (Jennifer Saunders)_

"Genesis, what do you want more than anything?" Cissnei looked up to gauge his reaction.

"To be a hero." He sounded wistful.

"Why?"

"So I can always be there for you." He pressed his lips to her forehead and tugged her closer.

**Lovelovelovelovelovelovelove**

_So they all come and dance beside me__  
__move with me jam with me__  
__and if your good i take you home with me__  
__A la tuhuelpa legria macarena__  
__Que tuhuelce paralla legria cosabuena__  
__A la tuhuelpa legria macarena Eeeh, macarena__ –Macarena (Los Del Rio)_

The strobe lights were turned on and everyone was getting down. Cissnei danced her troubles away, swaying back and forth next to Reno, who was laughing and singing along. She didn't noticed the fiery SOLDIER come up behind her. "You are an excellent dancer." He purred, scaring Cissnei senseless. She only giggled flirtatiously "So I've been told." Genesis grabbed her hand and dragged her deeper into crowd to dance.

**Lovelovelovelovelovelovelove**

_  
__So we're perfect together__  
__born to be forever...__  
__dancing through life... –Dancing through Life (Wicked Soundtrack)_

Cissnei looked at herself in the mirror with disdain. For her next assignment she would go undercover posing as a professional ballroom dancer. The only problem was she didn't know how. That's how she had ended up dressed up in a rather revealing satin red dress and matching heels. She didn't even know who her teacher was going to be…

"Ready for the lesson, Love?" Genesis Rhapsodos had changed out of his usual uniform into a tuxedo. He extended one white gloved-hand and smirked. Cissnei smiled shyly and placed her hand on top of his. He squeezed her fingers and led her to the floor.

**Lovelovelovelovelovelovelove**

_Feel the rain on your skin__  
__No one else can feel it for you__  
__Only you can let it in__  
__No one else, no one else__  
__Can speak the words on your lips__  
__Drench yourself in words unspoken__  
__Live your life with arms wide open__  
__Today is where your book begins__  
__The rest is still unwritten –Unwritten (Natasha Bedingfield)_

"I don't really understand LOVELESS." Cissnei admitted, her head resting against Genesis's chest. "Could you explain it to me?"

Genesis smirked. "Everyone has different interpretations."

"Why is there no end?"

"It isn't that there is no end, it's just…unwritten. It adds to the mystery, Love."

**Lovelovelovelovelovelovelove**

_When the sun shines, we'll shine together__  
__Told you I'll be here forever__  
__Said I'll always be your friend__  
__Took an oath I'mma stick it out 'till the end__  
__Now that it's raining more than ever__  
__Know that we'll still have each other__  
__You can stand under my umbrella__ –Umbrella (Mcfly)_

She was ordered to kill him; her job relied on it. If she didn't and they found out…her life would be on the line. But still she stood bravely on the cliff's edge, facing the man she had loved. "I lost sight of the Target." Her phone shut and she gave him one last look. "Take Care, Gen." Then she ran without stopping, tears flowing freely.

**Lovelovelovelovelovelovelove**

_I want to love you like a lover should__  
__Your fine, so kind__  
__I got this world that your mine mine mine mine-ine –Great Balls of Fire (Jerry Lee Lewis)_

He was spontaneous; it drove her crazy, but it a good way. He drove her absolutely crazy when he kissed her neck like that and he knew it, that devious good-looking bastard.

**Lovelovelovelovelovelovelove**

_Because you live and breathe__  
__Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help__  
__Because you live, girl__  
__My world has twice as many stars in the sky –Because You Live (Jesse McCartney)_

"What are you looking at Genesis?" Angeal inquired, sticking his head out of the stairwell.

"The stars. You can actually see them tonight." He replied, not taking his eyes off the twinkling lights.

Angeal chuckled. "Cissnei must really have an influence on you. It's not everyday you stop to look at the stars."

"There are twice as many stars in the sky when she's with me." He smiled softly.

**Lovelovelovelovelovelovelove**

_Kiss me too fiercely__  
__Hold me too tight__  
__I need help believing__  
__You're with me tonight__  
__My wildest dreamings__  
__Could not foresee__  
__Lying beside you__  
__With you wanting me_

_And just for this moment__  
__As long as you're mine__  
__I've lost all resistance__  
__And crossed some borderline__  
__And if it turns out__  
__It's over too fast__  
__I'll make ev'ry last moment last__  
__As long as you're mine –As Long As You're Mine (Wicked Soundtrack)_

His kisses became fierce the more he kissed. "Cissnei…Don't leave." Her smile was weak.

"Genesis…I lov…" her eyes closed and they never opened again. He would never see her ocher eyes again, nor her smile, or feel her lips against his. She was gone.

"Goddess Minerva…save a place for her in the Lifestream." He whispered, staring up at the clouds as Cissnei's body changed into green sparkles.

**Lovelovelovelovelovelovelove**

_And when they got married and decided to have one of their own__  
__She said, be honest, tell me what you want__  
__And he said, honey you outta know –All-American Girl (Carrie Underwood)_

Genesis and Cissnei sat on the comfy leather couch looking though baby name books. "Gen? What do you want?" She gestured to the gender pages in the book.

"Baby, you out to know." He kissed her jaw and cuddled her closer.

**Lovelovelovelovelovelovelove**

_Kizukanai furi o shite__  
__Chiisana mado kara tooku mitsumeteta__  
__Sora ni hirogaru tenshi no koe__  
__Kaze ni dakarete__  
__Pretending not to notice__  
__I gazed far outside a small window__  
__The voice of an angel fills the sky__  
__Embraced by the wind __–Mizerable (Gackt)(Japense and __English__ translations)_

The wind whipped through his hair and ruffled the feather on his wing. "Cissnei…"he whispered so softly no one could have heard it.

Halfway across the planet in a crowded room, Cissnei looked up from her paperwork and wiped a tear from her cheeks. "Genesis…"

_  
_**Lovelovelovelovelovelovelove**

_She's a lady,__  
__And ladies__  
__shouldn't be messed with. –She's A Lady (Forever the Sickest Kids)_

"So Genesis, how does it feel to date someone who could whoop your ass and hand it back to you?" Reno asked cheekily before running down the hallway screaming bloody murder as a fireball chased him, hot on his tail.

**Lovelovelovelovelovelovelove**

_I believe in a thing called love__  
__Just listen to the rhythm of my heart__  
__There's a chance we could make it now__  
__We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down__  
__I believe in a thing called love__  
__Ooh! –I Believe in a Thing Called Love (The Darkness)_

"Hey Genesis, do you believe in true love?" Zack Fair, the Puppy, was staring at him, waiting for his answer. Genesis glanced at Cissnei, who was walking down the hallway talking to Reno. "Yes Puppy, I do. When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end, the Goddess descends from the sky, wings of light and dark spread afar. She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting."

**So, how did you like it?! Read and Review. I think I will be adding more chapters to this, when I get the urge. ANYWAYS, I have a CHALLENGE for all readers! Write your own iPod shuffle Fanfiction! Let me know about it! R & R.**

**Love and Missiles,**

**TornAngelWings**_  
_


	2. Love II

**Welcome to the second installment of "A Shuffled Love"!**

**Cue Sparkles!**

**Lovelovelovelovelove**

_She's got a body like an hourglass__  
__That's ticking like a clock_ _–Misery Business (Paramore)_

Cissnei stared out from under the foliage of the fake fichus. Genesis was talking animatedly to a busty young woman, his hands in the air flicking with each word that fell from his lips. She seemed to hang onto everyone one of his undoubtedly sugar-coated words, leaning forward a little more each time. _Probably flaunting her chest. _Cissnei shook the thought from her head. _Now Cissnei, you don't know what they are talking about. No need to be so catty._

"Thanks, Mr. Rhapsodos. I'll see you later!" She turned on her heel and swung her hips as she walked towards the elevator.

Once the door shut, Cissnei rounded the corner officially making her presence known. "Hello Genesis."

"Cissnei." He didn't act guilty.

"Who was that beautiful lady?"

"President of Red Leather. She wanted to ask if I would attend their annual gala. I accepted. Would you like to attend with me, Love?"

"Sure!" _See Cissnei, no reason to get territorial._

**Lovelovelovelovelove**

_Did the devil make the world while God was sleeping –Little Drop of Poison (Tom Waits)_

The folder dropped with a thud. Cissnei was staring at her hands were it had been only seconds before. _How could Shinra allow this to happen?! _"Genesis…I'm sorry." She hid her eyes behind a curtain of auburn curls.

**Lovelovelovelovelove**

_It ain't easy, growin' up in World War III__  
__Never knowin' what love could be__  
__You'll see, I don't want love to destroy me__  
__Like it has done my family__ –Family Portrait (Pink)_

"Angeal, I don't know what to do." Genesis admitted, holding his head in his hands, massaging his temples. "How do you love, when you have only observed that kind?"

Angeal glanced at his friend and sighed. "You'll have to figure that one out Gen. I didn't have your parents. Mine…they loved each other a lot."

"That's what I thought you'd say"

**Lovelovelovelovelove**

_But I see your true colors__  
__Shinin' through__  
__I see your true colors__  
__And that's why I love you__  
__So don't be afraid to let them show__  
__Your true colors__  
__True colors are beautiful,__  
__Like a rainbow._ _–True Colors (Glee Cast)_

"How can you love a monster like me?"

"I see you're true colors. You aren't really a monster. You're an angel." He pressed a kiss to her forehead.

**Lovelovelovelovelove**

_Now its too late for you and your white horse to come around –White Horse (Taylor Swift)_

Cissnei snuggled into the warmth known as Genesis Rhapsodos. Screw Reno, who wants that womanizer when she had a prince like Genesis.

**Lovelovelovelovelove**

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town__  
__I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down –You Belong with Me (Taylor Swift)_

"It's been awhile since we've just hung out like this Cis. We should again sometime soon." Genesis grinned and waved farewell, leaving her behind on her doorstep.

"Bye Genesis. I'll miss you when you return to your popular crowd." Cissnei whispered into the dark, smiling wistfully.

**Lovelovelovelovelove**

_Well I'm not paralyzed__  
__But, I seem to be struck by you__ –Paralyzer (Finger Eleven)_

Cissnei was very cautious; all TURKs were. But as she looked around the room, that paranoid feeling didn't go away. _I feel like someone is watching me. _She slid her compact out of her trouser pocket and flipped it open. There was someone staring at her, a man in his early twenties sporting a bright red leather coat and a dangling earring. _He's handsome, but not handsome enough to distract me from my job._

**Lovelovelovelovelove**

_I walk, I ran, I jump, I flew__  
__Right off the ground to float to you__  
__With no gravity to hold me down for real –No Air (Jordan Sparks & Chris Brown)_

The journey had been difficult for a day trip. Genesis had trekked through cities, took a brief swim across a lake, and had flown countless miles through the chilling air as high as he could possible fly. But it was worth it after he saw her face light up when he landed on the Shinra building roof that night, a bouquet in one hand and a box of assorted chocolates in the other.

**Lovelovelovelovelove**

_Boy walk in the spot, he's so fresh and__  
__He got what he needs to impressin'__  
__Just look at the way that he dressin'__  
__Ain't no question chicks like oh._ _–He Said_ _She Said_ _(Ashley Tisdale)_

Cissnei had to admit it; there was no denying it. _Genesis Rhapsodos is a snazzy dresser. He struts like a model on the runway._

**Lovelovelovelovelove**

_You are the one –One (Crystal Kay)_

"You are so sure of yourself. How do you know?" Cissnei couldn't help but question, her ocher eyes staring up thoughtfully into his azure ones.

"I just know. You are the one." Genesis pressed his forehead against hers before kissing her sweetly on the lips.

**Lovelovelovelovelove**

_Ooh, love is juicy,__  
__Juicy, and you see__  
__I gotta have my bite, sir_! _–Don't Rain On My Parade (Glee Cast)_

The first thing she learned about Genesis was that no one is allowed to harsh his mellow. Doing so will land you with a fireball to the face. Good thing it was Reno who did so first and not her.

**Lovelovelovelovelove**

_I knew her smile in an instant, I knew the curve of her face.__  
__It was my own lovely lady, and she said, "Oh, it's you."_ _–Escape (The Pina Colada Song) (Rupert Holmes)_

_I can't believe I let the Puppy talk me into going on this blind date. _Genesis squinted through the rain, vaguely aware that the newspaper he was holding over his head was starting to give way to the rain. He scurried into the restaurant, desperate to escape the rain. "Reservation for Genesis Rhapsodos." _I might as well treat the lady and myself to a nice dinner. _The waiter led him to a secluded booth in the back. Sitting in the leather seat was his friend Cissnei, clad in a beautiful ebony gown and sipping a soda through a straw. "Well hello there, Love." _I might actually have to thank the Puppy after this _Genesis noted after Cissnei's face lit up.

**Lovelovelovelovelove**

_Hands touch, eyes meet__  
__Sudden silence, sudden heat__  
__Hearts leap in a giddy whirl__  
__He could be that boy__  
__But I'm not that girl –I'm Not That Girl (Wicked Cast)_

"Cissnei," _Oh that voice… _"You will lead the group through the slums, since you are familiar with the layout." Genesis smirked slightly, turning to address the rest of the group. _Genesis…Do you realize how much I am attracted to you? _Cissnei watched as he finished briefing the group of cadets and lower rank SOLDIERs. _He could be the Prince in the fairytales, but I'm not the Princess he's going to live happily ever after with._

**Lovelovelovelovelove**

**Well, here I must bid you all au revoir. But first, just to let you readers know if you haven't realized it already, most of these are AU. Hopefully you knew that without me saying. I would also like to give a shout-out to Lioneh, my only reviewer for this story so far -Thank you so much! Cloud, why don't you do the disclaimer?**

**Cloud: Ya'll know what I'm going to say. She doesn't own squat.**

**Until next time.**

**Love and Rockets,**

**TornAngelWings**_  
_


	3. Love III

**It has been too long since I've written some good ol' Genesis/Cissnei. My goal is to publish a oneshot for this pairing by the end of the holiday break. Well, without further adeu~**

**Lovelovelovelovelovelovelove**

_You just call on me brother when you need a hand.__  
__We all need somebody to lean on.__  
__I just might have a problem that you'll understand.__  
__We all need somebody to lean on.__ –Lean on Me (Cast of Glee)_

"Genesis...!" Cissnei fell forward into a well-muscled chest. Strong arms wrapped around her but they weren't her boyfriend's. A tan hand hesitantly stroked her hair. "Rude," Watery ocher eyes pleaded up at him, "I'm sorry…about this…" She gestured to her sobbing self, wiping her tears furiously.

"Sometimes…we just need someone to lean on, when our loved ones aren't here." The stoic man swallowed thickly, and the redheaded Turk buried her face into his chest again.

**Lovelovelovelovelovelovelove**

_When you love someone and they break your heart__  
__Don't give up on love, have faith, restart__  
__Just hold on, hold on__  
__Hold on, hold on__ –Hold On (Jonas Brothers)_

Black met Red. Black wanted to get to know Red better. Black crossed the dance floor to talk to Red. Red met Black halfway.

"I'm Genesis." Red.

"I-I'm Cissnei." Black.

"May I have this dance?"

"Of course." He took her hands, and she held on. It was going to be the start of a wild, passionate ride.

**Lovelovelovelovelovelovelove**

_Don't turn away__  
__Dry your eyes, dry your eyes__  
__Don't be afraid__  
__But keep it all inside, all inside__  
__When you fall apart__  
__Dry your eyes, dry your eyes__  
__Life is always hard__  
__For the Belle of the Boulevard__ –Belle of the Boulevard (Dashboard Confessional)_

A tear slipped off his cheek and splashed down on her head. She tried to turn in his grasp and look at him, but he shook his head and tightened his grip around his waist. He came to say goodbye. He wouldn't let his image in her head be ruined by his graying hair and frayed duster. His chapped lips brush the top of her head, and then he's gone in a flurry of red, grey, and black. Cissnei stares where he last stood, tears staining her dress. Reno had told said that her dress reminded him of some fairy tale. But this was a horror story, it were a fairy tale, her prince charming wouldn't have left. He thought she was a Beauty, and himself a Beast.

**Lovelovelovelovelovelovelove**

_I don't want another pretty face__  
__I don't want just anyone to hold__  
__I don't want my love to go to waste__  
__I want you and your beautiful soul__ –Beautiful Soul (Jesse McCartney)_

"Genesis, what do you see in me? I'm not beautiful like those other girls. You could have them in a heartbeat, you know."

"Your beauty isn't just on the surface, love. Your soul is beautiful."

**Lovelovelovelovelovelovelove**

_No more leaning on your shoulder__  
__I won't be there, no more bother__  
__If you feel you just might want me__–Happy Now? (No Doubt)_

Cissnei wasn't a girl to be used and thrown away like a disposable tissue. Genesis knew better then to treat her that way. That's why they got along so well.

**Lovelovelovelovelovelovelove**

_Did you know__  
__that your Baby Boy has come to make you new?__  
__This Child that you delivered will soon deliver you.__-Mary, Did You Know? (Clay Aiken)_

"Momma! Momma! Look at me! I'm a Hero! I slayed a Shadow!" A proud five-year-old Alexander Genesis stood on top of the trashcan, brandishing a stick as a sword.

Cissnei giggled and applauded his efforts. "That's my little man! It's time for dinner now though, so go sheath your sword, my Hero." The boy grinned up at her, his tousled auburn hair covering his azure mako eyes.

"After dinner, will you read that poem to me again tonight, Momma? The loveless one? I really really liked it!"

"…Of course." When her child turned the corner, she let the tears fall freely.

If only Genesis could see his son now. The apple sure didn't fall far from the tree.

**Lovelovelovelovelovelovelove**

_What hurts the most__  
__Was being so close__  
__And havin' so much to say__  
__And watchin' you walk away__  
__And never knowin'__  
__What could've been__  
__And not seein' that lovin' you__  
__Is what I was tryin' to do__ –What Hurts the Most (Rascal Flatts)_

"Cissnei. I," he drew in a deep breath, "can't do this. I can't endanger you. You are in danger enough as it is as a Turk." He spun on his heel, and she watched his retreating figure silently.

_But…I love you, Genesis. Degrading or not, rebel or not. _She clasped her hands and prayed to whatever deity was listening. _Keep him safe. Let him know, that I love him. Amen._

**Lovelovelovelovelovelovelove**

_1-2-3 Like a bird I sing__  
__Cause you've given me the most beautiful set of wings__  
__I'm so glad you're here today__  
__Cause tomorrow I might have to go and fly away__ –Last Dollar (Tim McGraw)_

Her laughter was infectious he thought as he chuckled merrily. His lips twisted at the corners into that mischievous smile she both loved and dreaded. He casually let go of the bundle in his arms, then promptly caught it one free-fallin' foot later.

"Genesis!" Cissnei shrieked, smacking his arm. "Don't ever do that! I almost went into cardiac arrest!" She huffed, trying to frown. When she looked up and saw his blue eyes glowing with humor, she couldn't hold back her smile. "When I said I wondered how it felt to fly, I didn't mean for you to drop me!"

**Lovelovelovelovelovelovelove**

_Hey, how long till the music drowns you out?__  
__Don't put words up in my mouth,__  
__I didn't steal your boyfriend,__  
__Hey, how long till you face what's goin' on,__  
__Cause you really got it wrong,__  
__I didn't steal your boyfriend__ –I Didn't Steal Your Boyfriend (Ashlee Simpson)_

"Bitch! How dare you!" Smack!

"…"

"Stealing boyfriends is low!"

"I didn't steal your boyfriend."

Smack!

Footsteps.

"Apologize to her, Ginna."

"But Genesis-!"

"Apologize to her. I will not attend the Study Group meetings if you do not apologize to Cissnei right now."

"…I'm sorry."

Arms wrap around. "She didn't steal me, I stole her." Wink.

Sobbing. Another crazy fan's dreams crushed.

The best part is, Cissnei doesn't have to do a thing.

**Lovelovelovelovelove**

_You wanna know more, more, more about me__  
__I'm the girl who's kicking the coke machine__  
__I'm the one that's honking at you cuz I left late again__  
__Hey! Hey! Hey!__  
__Can't you see I want you by the way I push you away, Ya!__  
__Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today__  
__Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction Ya!__  
__Hey! Hey!__  
__Get tangled up in me__–Tangled Up in Me (Skye Sweetnam)_

"Who's that?"

"That's Cissnei, she's the youngest Turk on the force."

"She's the Sephiroth of the Turks, eh?"

"Just a bit warmer, personality wise."

"She's pretty cute too."

"You should go up and introduce yourself, Genesis."

"…I will. Thanks Angeal."

That conversation led to the meeting, which led to the date, which led to the wedding, which led to the family, which led to the "Happily Ever After."_  
_

**Lovelovelovelovelovelovelove**_  
_

**I know its short, but I just had to do something and my iPod keep popping out angsty songs! Oh well. I hope you all enjoyed this latest installment.**


End file.
